Innocent Crown
by Mallik
Summary: Stray from the horrible ending we saw in episode 22. Major spoilers if you have not seen Guilty Crown all the way through. ShuxInori (knowing me there's probably gonna be lemons later on)


Hey guys, long time no see it seems. I've been real busy as of late with my novel and…life. I was doing research when I came across a curious title of Guilty Crown. I sat down and immediately found myself mesmerized and enchanted by it. I watched the entire series in a matter of hours. Never have I been more disappointed in the ending I perceived in Guilty Crown. A love as righteous and self-established as Shu and Inori's deserved far more. I am a humble writer undeserving to claim rectification of such an act but for my own sanity's sake, I will work to amend what I witnessed as Guilty Crown's ending.

* * *

Innocent Crown

It's almost like a dream. If you think about it, it's almost like none of this ever really happened. How will we, the world, move on? How will I?

The voids, the apocalypse virus, the void genome are no more. I put an end to that using my Power of the Kings. Having defeated Gai and once again holding Inori in my arms, I felt it was time to end it all. Using the last bit of strength I had, I fended off the weary bliss of unconsciousness. I raised my hand, stretched as far as I could toward the heavens and summoned all the source of grief and unfairness in the world to the palm of my hand. Immediately I felt as though a weight was lifted off my shoulders as I felt my friends' voids melt away from my body, as well as existence. That was short-lived however as suddenly the torrent of the apocalypse virus shards rushed into my body. The familiar cold, rocky sensation I previously felt in my arm was now spreading through my body. It hurt. I almost gave up, then looked into my Inori's eyes and saw the pride and love within. It encouraged me to finish what I had started. I roared at the top of my lungs as the crystal condensed around us and more upon more stacked on top of that. I could feel the happiness and gratitude of the souls who the virus had taken hostage. I took what was likely to be my final look at Inori, closed my eyes, and exhaled the breath I'd been holding. I could feel the darkness surrounding us go weightless as it dissolved into nothingness.

"Shu…" The building must've been supported by the crystalized apocalypse strain as the floor collapsed. "Shu," I had a feeling of weightlessness as I clung to the woman I loved and we fell victim to gravity, plummeting to our deaths. At least we'll die the way we would've wanted. Together. "Shu!"

I shot up gasping for breath. A hand steadied me. I looked up see the smirking faces of Ayase, Tsugumi, my mom, Yahiro, Souta and pretty much everyone else. "Easy hot-shot," Ayase laughed. "we don't want you overcooking yourself." The others laughed in agreement.

I looked around. My head was throbbing which made seeing things a little difficult but I managed enough to see we were at the bottom of the collapsed base. Rubble was all that remained. I was laying on a soft cot with medical supplies strewn here and there. I could only manage one full word. "Inori?"

"Shu…" I jerked my head around to find another cot at the head of mine. On it was a battered and pale mass of delicately soft skin and luscious pink hair. I reached out and pain erupted in my abdomen.

"Damn it!" My mom cursed. "He's tearing his stitches. Lie still son." She placed a calming hand on my chest. I was momentarily shocked as it was the first time that she had ever called me her son. With a grunt I continued snaking my body upwards on the cot towards Inori. "Shu…" My mom said worriedly. I had to know though. I had to know if this was a dream or not.

_It's not._

I stopped. I looked to where to the voice seemed to resonate from. Atop a mound of debris kneeled the Daath incarnate, the blonde boy I'd fought what seemed minutes ago. He smiled, as if taking pleasure in the fact he was about to murder everyone.

His already smirking grin broadened at my thoughts. _No_, he said without moving his lips but I could still here him clearly as though he were right in front of me. _If I wanted you dead, I would not have pulled your corpses from the collapsing building._

But why? Why did he save us?

He sighed in my mind as if exasperated with my slow wit. _Natural selection is the driving force of evolution and the apocalypses. It favors the strongest, the survivors. Survival of the fittest as it were. You proved the human race is still strong. Stronger than evolution, as well as Daath deemed it to be. _He let that sink in and stood. _Live well, Shu Ouma. _With that, He dissolved into scattered blue particles carried off by the wind.

"Shu…" Inori said shakily. I looked back to her. She was laying on her side on the edge of the cot. I scooted in agonizing pain until I was face to face with her.

We were upside down to each other but it didn't matter. We could stare into each other's eyes. "Inori, I'm here."

She smiled. "Shu…you came for me…"

I laughed lightly. "Just returning the favor. You came for me when I was arrested by the GHQ remember?"

Inori nodded. "I remember." She got a serious look in her eyes. "Shu, I know why." I tried not to look confused but probably failed. "This whole time, whenever I'm with you, I never understood what it was I felt or why I felt that way. When Gai told me to tell you I wanted to stay with you, I realized I really did want that, but I never understood why. You've always made me feel human and alive. It's love isn't it?" My eyes widened. "I love you Shu."

Inori leaned her head upwards and planted a kiss on my lips. She did. I could feel it in her touch. She really loved me. Inori was finally returning the feelings I had felt for her since before I had even met her.

She removed her lips and began running her soft fingers through my hair. Inori began singing her song as well. Her warm breath fanned across my face as the beautiful notes and syllables resounded from her delicate throat. My expression didn't stray from the simple smile on my face but a stream of tears began flowing from my eyes. Inori reached up and wiped them away.

I felt a pinch on my stomach and looked down to see my mom injecting me with anesthetic. I let it slide and fell into unconsciousness, all the while listening to my love's beautiful voice.

* * *

So yeah, here. I'll probably put up more chapters but this needs to get out there before I kill myself…

Favorite and review.


End file.
